Juste un petit jeu
by MiissRed
Summary: Je poste juste une sorte de jeu que j'aimerais essayer. Je continuerais ensuite de poster les OS que j'aurais écrit juste ici dans les chapitre à venir. J'attends vos propositions, tout ce qu'il faut savoir se trouve juste ici :3 Soyez gentils, c'est la première fois que j'essaye ce genre de chose Et déjà 6 OS de poster avec pleins d'idées pour les autres x) N'hésitez pas !
1. Chapter 1

_**Un petit jeu que je vous propose.**_

Hello, hello:3

Je sais que j'ai seulement 3 histoires, dont une que je dois encore terminer d'ailleurs ^^'' mais la suite arrive et j'essaye tant bien que mal de finir le prochain chapitre, promis, je ne l'oublies pas ^^

Cependant, j'ai eu l'idée (en voyant parfois quelques auteurs qui faisaient quelque chose dans le même style) de vous proposer ce petit « jeu ».

C'est une première et je ne voyais pas d'autre solutions pour vous le proposer que.. comme ça:3

Enfin, je vous explique :3

Je posterais ici des OS, je ne sais pas encore tous les combien de temps mais on verra avec le temps ^^

mais c'est vous qui me proposerez des contraintes. Lesquelles ?

Très simple, vous me donnerez un couple (qui fera exclusivement parti des Avengers évidemment ^^) et une chanson. Avec ça, je devrais essayer de créer un OS.

Alors n'hésitez pas à me passer n'importe quelle chanson, aussi débile que triste. Cela dépendra juste de ce que vous me demanderez.

Choisissez juste des chansons française ou anglaise (pas que j'aime pas les chansons japonaise mais je crois que ça serait bien dur pour trouver une traduction ou une quelconque signification ^^'' )

Je veux aussi prévenir que si vous incluez Thanos dans le couple, ça ne sera pas un slash parce que... parce que je ne le vois pas en couple avec un Avengers ni avec Loki, ça serait un peu glauque quand même ^^''

Alors j'attendrais avec impatience vos suggestions par reviews x)

Bye:3


	2. Can't touch this

_**Touche pas à ça. **_

_Hellow ! :3 _

_Bon j'avoue, ce n'est pas la première proposition de couple que j'ai eu, mais c'est la première qui m'a donné une idée ^^ No stress, les autres propositions sont dans mon petit esprit et vont bientôt être en cours d'écriture. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps x)_

_Alors petite présentation de l'OS ^^_

_**Personne à l'origine de la suggestion : **__Monchrome Note_

_**Couple : **__Loki et Tony _

_**Chanson : **__Can't touch this (et j'avoue par la même occasion que je n'ai utilisé presque que le titre de la chanson *pas taper pliiiize :'( *_

_En espérant que cet OS vous plaise ^^_

xXx

Tony entra dans le salon de bonne heure, il était à peine 9heures et il comptait bien profiter de son dimanche tout entier, tranquille, peinard et surtout à améliorer ses armures.

Mais c'était sans compter le fait que tous les Avengers l'attendait dans la pièce, assis sur le canapé et l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

L'ingénieur fit un pas en arrière en les voyant ainsi dès qu'il était sorti de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous comme ça tout à coup ?

Il s'avança lentement au milieu du salon.

« -C'est ton tour ! »

Natasha avait parlé et d'une voix assez dure d'ailleurs. Tony secoua la tête et s'approcha un peu plus d'eux tous.

« -Mais c'est dimanche ! Je n'ai pas choisi le dimanche, et puis, j'ai déjà eu mon tour mardi. »

« -Mardi, c'était Thor. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de la tempête qu'il y a eu ce jour-là à cause de ses pleures ! »

Zut ! C'est vrai, le blond avait fondu en larme en racontant toutes les histoires de son enfance.

Là tout de suite, il cherchait à trouver une solution en regardant tous ses coéquipiers après avoir répété encore et encore que c'était dimanche.

Il se tourna vers Bruce mais les yeux verts de celui-ci le dissuadèrent de formuler sa demande à voix haute et la flèche prête à être tirée entre ses deux yeux, lui fit abandonner auprès de Clint.

« -Pepper ! »

Il s'était retourné en disant cela mais ce fut la voix de Jarvis qui lui répondit :

« -Mademoiselle Potts vous fait savoir qu'elle a eu son tour Jeudi et qu'elle part en voyage durant trois jours. Mademoiselle Romanoff vous êtes invité à la rejoindre également. »

« -C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ! » avait tout de suite répliqué Natasha qui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en faisant un petit signe d'au revoir à Tony, accompagné par un sourire sadique.

Tony fut forcé de la regarder partir. Il se tourna alors vers son dernier espoir.

« -Captain ! »

« -C'est dimanche pour tout le monde Stark. »

« -Alors pourquoi moi ? »

« -Parce que ça fait un mois que vous vous défilez, maintenant qu'on vous tient, on ne va pas vous lâcher. C'est votre tour alors allez y tout de suite. »

« -Mais... »

Une fois de plus, il fut en quelque sorte dominer par le regard menaçant de Steve. Il soupira fortement. En plus, il ne pouvait pas dire que le Captain avait tort. Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné dans sa villa pour le week-end comme il l'avait fait les week-ends auparavant ?

« -Très bien... J'y vais. »

Il aurait espéré qu'un de ses compagnons ne soient pris de remords au dernier moment mais rien.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et demanda à Jarvis de le descendre 11 étages plus bas.

Depuis maintenant 2 mois, ils avaient tous écopé d'un horrible privilège... Si on pouvait appeler ça un privilège.

Thor était revenu 2 semaines après l'attentat de New-York. Mais il n'était pas seul. Et c'est ce qui avait provoqué la réaction démesurée de Clint. L'archer s'était carrément jeté sur leur invité, au sens littéral, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner le moindre coup que Thor avait saisi son bras.

« -Je l'ai emmené ici en paix et non en guerre ami Barton. Mon père a rendu sa sentence. Il compte laisser Loki sur Midgard pour un temps d'un an qui peut se rallonger à dix. Cela dépendra de l'état de mon frère... »

« -Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Je suis ici pour réfléchir, pour ''changer'' et non détruire. Si vous voulez vraiment être sûr de cela, sachez que je serais envoyé sur Asgard si je commets la moindre faute, et ce n'est pas du tout mon objectif ! »

Tous les Avengers l'avaient regardé assez bizarrement. Loki ne voulait pas retourner à Asgard ? Ça voulait dire qu'il endurerait bien pire. Et on voyait au regard de Clint qu'il serait capable de tout faire pour essayer de lui faire commettre une erreur.

C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient instauré le système des tours. Chaque jour, un des Avengers devait le garder, Pepper était inclue dans la semaine. Et évidement, ils avaient veillé à ce qu'ils puissent surveiller les mouvements de l'archer lorsque c'était son tour, ainsi qu'ils lui interdisaient son arc ou toutes autres sortes d'armes.

Enfin, il avait passé 4 journées avec le dieu du mensonge et il l'avait juste collé devant un bouquin et ne lui lançait plus aucuns regards.

Il savait pourtant, qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Bruce avait pris tous les livres possibles dans la bibliothèque.

Tony soupira fortement avant d'arriver à l'étage en question. Il sortit et s'approcha de la chambre de Loki. Il frappa à la porte avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'ouvrir pour dévoiler un dieu en t-shirt gris et pantalon noir.

« -Toujours aussi gai comme style. »

Loki lui sourit en coin, juste pour le provoquer une peu plus.

« -Bon tête de bouc, c'est mon tour aujourd'hui et vu que je compte construire mes armures comme je l'ai prévu. On va partir pour mon atelier. C'est parti ! »

Et il n'attendit pas plus pour se retourner et partir vers l'ascenseur, ne laissant même pas le temps à Loki de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Le dieu le suivit sans broncher, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, surtout qu'il se disait qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par lui faire un minimum confiance pour pouvoir le laisser seul plus d'une heure.

Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite en tout cas...

Tony le regarda arriver dans l'ascenseur et ne plus bouger. Le dieu était bien calme, est-ce que l'ingénieur devait s'inquiéter ou pas. Il devait quand même avouer que pour l'instant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Si le dieu était silencieux tout le long de la journée, il aurait moins de travail et ne devrait pas du tout le surveiller. Cela sera bien plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage que Tony réservait spécialement à la construction de ses armures. Loki regardait les robots, les quelques armures qu'il avait entreposé là et tout le reste des affaires de Tony qui étaient presque... indescriptible en fait.

Loki tourna un peu sur lui-même sous l'œil amusé de Tony.

« -Impressionné le néo-gothique ? »

Le dieu de la malice le regarda avant de s'approcher vers l'un des robots qui tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper un plateau rempli d'outils.

Loki sourit en coin en le voyant tellement gauche. Le grand Stark ne faisait pas que des robots réussis apparemment.

« -Il est un peu... débile, je dois encore lui faire des modifications, c'est... » tenta de se justifier Tony comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du dieu.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et posa sa main sur le robot. En réalité, le dieu était assez fasciné par cet instrument. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à écouter Thor et sa nostalgie, à lire en présence de Tony qui en fait ne l'avait pas gardé souvent, à observer Bruce et ses expériences, à jouer à la playstation avec Clint qui préférait tuer des gens virtuellement plutôt que de vraiment tuer Loki –du moins, il devait se défouler sur autre chose que le dieu-, à faire les magasins avec Pepper qui voulait aaabsolument lui refaire une garde-robe, à écouter le Captain en train de parler du bon vieux temps ou à préparer des plans d'attaques pour les prochaines missions de Natasha. C'était d'ailleurs une des parties de la semaine qu'il préférait.

Mais pour l'instant, il entrait directement dans l'univers de l'ingénieur et c'est ce qui l'amusait.

« -Hey ! Touche pas à ça toi ! »

Loki retira sa main. Qu'est-ce que l'ingénieur était protecteur avec des choses aussi bêtes que ça.

Le dieu s'approcha d'une armure cette fois et posa un doigt sur l'endroit du cœur d'Iron man.

« -Pas touche ! »

Le dieu se prit cette même réflexion en touchant un tournevis, l'écran d'un ordinateur, un autre robot, une vis, le bras de la troisième armure qui était exposée et un bon nombre d'autre chose qui appartenait à l'ingénieur.

Enfin, Tony finit par en avoir marre et lui cria directement un :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ''pas touche'' ? Ecoute, tu ne touches à rien de technologique, de mécanique, d'outils, bref tu-ne-touches-rien ! »

Loki soupira fortement et répondit enfin :

« -Alors je dois rester au milieu de la pièce en ne faisant rien d'autre que compter le nombre de seconde qui me séparent de la fin de cette journée avec vous ? »

« -Exactement ! T'es finalement pas aussi stupide comme le sont tous les méchants du monde. » répliqua Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

Loki le regarda avec un regard dédaigneux avant de regarder le plafond durant un instant. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait s'en sortir comme ça ? En le laissant s'ennuyer ainsi ?

Même avec Bruce qui continuait pourtant à travailler, il avait plus à faire. Au moins, il pouvait parfois contribuer à l'aider.

Mais là il ne se passait strictement rien.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où Tony demande à Jarvis de mettre de la musique. Une chanson d'AC/DC. Tony commença doucement à se trémousser sur sa chaise tout en travaillant.

Le dieu savait que s'il le pouvait vraiment, Tony lui demanderait qu'il danse sur cette chanson.

Loki baissa le regard afin de pouvoir observer l'ingénieur. Il eut un sourire en coin car une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'approcha de Tony d'une manière assez lente et il finit par arriver à côté de lui. Tony ne semblait par l'avoir remarqué, trop occupé avec ses armures et leur modification.

Mais Loki prit alors le brun par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui. Ce dernier fut assez surpris, qui ne le serait pas en même temps ?

Le dieu lança alors un sourire carnassier à son ''babysitteur'' et passa ses doigts le long du t-shirt avant d'arriver à la fin et de remonter doucement sa main le long du torse de Tony Stark.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais tête de bouc ? »

Le dieu n'arrêta pas pour autant et arriva au réacteur ARK. Son index fit le tour de celui-ci, lentement et doucement.

Loki lui sourit avant de lui répondre sur un ton assez malicieux.

« -Je touche à quelque chose qui n'est pas technologique, mécanique et qui n'est pas non plus un outil. »

Tony ne put pas vraiment répliquer quelque chose, après tout le jotun avait raison...

Ce dernier rit un peu avant de continuer ses caresses.

Il finit par enlever directement le t-shirt de l'ingénieur. Le dieu se rapprocha de Tony et déposa sans prévenir un baiser dans le cou du brun.

Le jotun commençait un peu trop à se prendre au jeu mais il fut encore encourager par le frisson de Tony. Il aimait ça au fond...

Loki se recula avec un regard presque sadique. Il pouvait bien en jouer finalement non ? Enfin... Avait-il vraiment envie de jouer ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment.

Et il le prouva bien en posant directement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Ce dernier ne mit pas beaucoup plus de temps pour lui répondre avec passion.

Le dieu ne se posait pas plus de question, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais... il aimait ce baiser. Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien, il se croyait seul au monde avec Tony.

Mais il finit par rompre ce baiser et sourit de toutes ses dents une fois de plus en entendant le petit grognement de l'ingénieur. Il répondit alors une simple petite phrase qui arracha un sourire à Tony.

« -Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas... J'ai encore toute la journée et encore tant de choses à toucher. »


	3. L'horloge de ma vie

_**L'horloge de ma vie.**_

_Hellow ^^_

_Bon d'accord, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que le premier OS avait été posté mais il se trouve que je bénéficie d'un petit temps en plus sur mon ordinateur cette semaine :3 * espère pouvoir se payer un ordinateur portable d'ici la fin de l'année * _

_Je préviens aussi **pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu Iron man 3, il y a un petit spoil.** Donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, je vous dis le paragraphe à sauter (il n'est pas essentiel pour la compréhension de la totalité de l'OS et il n'y a pas d'autre allusion après ^^). Donc le paragraphe à ne pas lire est le premier message de Bruce. J'ai prévenu, qu'on vienne pas râler après x)) _

_Je tiens aussi à rajouter que je ne connaissais pas les âges exacts de Tony Stark aux différents événements donc j'ai fait au feelings. Je ne me suis pas renseignée parce que ça m'arrangeait aussi pour le suivit de l'histoire ^^_

_**Personne à l'origine de l'OS :** xNude _

_**Couple : **Steve et Tony _

_**Chanson :** L'horloge tourne de Mickael Miro _

_Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise ^^_

xXx

**From :** Anastasia

« Hey, est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi ce soir ? Je comprends pas un exercice de math... »

Tony sourit en coin en voyant le message. Il avait à peine 18ans, il était le plus doué de l'école. Avec un QI comme le sien et un père qui l'ait baigné très tôt dans les calculs, la technologie ainsi que les maths. Mais ce n'était pas le seul avantage dont il bénéficiait.

Le journal de l'école lui accordait à peu près toujours la première couverture. Il était réputé pour être le plus beau mec du lycée mais aussi pour savoir faire les plus belles fêtes du campus.

Facile lorsque l'on avait un père qui faisait tellement attention à nous.

Les filles se battaient pour lui, et il était aussi tellement facile de déchiffrer leur message. Anastasia était presque une des meilleures en math. Ses excuses étaient tellement... nulles.

La vie de Tony était presque parfaite, oui presque parce que ses rapports avec son père n'était pas des meilleures. Mais à part ce point, tout était vraiment parfait.

X

**From :** Gregory

« Ton père est vraiment le meilleur ! Je viens de lire qu'il venait de découvrir Captain America, c'était un mec légendaire avant ! Tu m'invites pour que je le vois ? »

Tony effaça directement ce message. Il avait 20ans. Il lisait partout les exploits de son paternel. Il avait décongelé un mec, pourquoi tout le monde en faisait un foin ? C'était complètement stupide !

Il suivait doucement les pas de son père, il allait reprendre la Stark industrie, c'était la seule voix qu'il avait, enfin, la seule qui était toute tracée pour lui.

Il travaillait dure pour essayer de se faire remarquer par son père, qu'enfin il se fasse reconnaître et qu'il voit le respect dans les yeux de son géniteur. Il ne travaillait que pour cela. Uniquement pour cela.

X

**From :** Anastasia

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Tony. J'espère que ça va aller. Sois fort ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi en tout cas. »

Tony était enfermé dans sa chambre, il était recroquevillé sur son lit comme un gosse de 5ans. Pourtant à présent, il en avait 27. Il regardait son portable vibrer toutes les deux minutes, juste devant lui. Tout le monde lui souhaitait ses condoléances, comme s'il fallait toujours renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils étaient tous stupides.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pleuré, il ne pleurait jamais depuis ses 6ans. Même après le choc qu'il avait reçu. Ce sont des policiers qui lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle : Howard Stark et sa femme sont morts suite à un accident de voiture.

Les médias avaient abandonné tous les autres scoops pour pouvoir accourir en bas de chez lui. Ils voulaient une interview du fils des tués.

Tony allait reprendre l'industrie de son père, il allait le rendre fier. Il allait faire ça pour ses parents.

X

**From :** Pepper

« Monsieur Stark, vous avez un rendez-vous avec la compagnie d'armes de Californie dans 4 heures, votre jet privé vous attends »

Tony sourit en coin, Pepper ne changerait pas pour l'instant. Il lui avait pourtant répété sans cesse qu'il s'appelait Tony et pas Monsieur Stark. Ça le vieillissait horriblement. Il n'avait que 31 ans quand même !

Il avait repris l'industrie Stark avec l'aide de l'associé de son père, celui-ci fut d'une bonne aide mais il eut tout de même besoin d'une autre aide, celle de Pepper. L'aide de la jeune femme était presque indispensable à présent. C'était à peu près la seule qu'il arrivait à supporter. Enfin, qu'on se comprenne bien, c'était la seule qui arrivait à le remettre en place lorsqu'il fallait et qui ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait. C'était pour ça qu'il la supportait et c'était le même du côté de la jeune femme.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés et leur collaboration durerait certainement quelques années encore.

X

**From :** Pepper

« Tony, il faut que tu sortes. Ça fait une semaine que tu ne parles plus à personne. L'industrie a besoin d'un patron. »

Tony soupira avant d'envoyer son portable à l'autre bout de son bureau. Il pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il travaillait sur son nouveau projet depuis une semaine. Une semaine sans relâche.

Il devenait totalement... fou ? Non mais plus ou moins parano. Il fallait l'excuser, à 35 ans il avait été kidnappé, séquestré et violenté par des terroristes. Il avait même vu mourir la personne qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Ça avait été un choc pour lui. Et c'était surtout gravé à jamais en lui, il avait cet aimant qui lui rappelait sans cesse ces instants passés dans cette cave ? Caverne ? Grotte ! Il secoua la tête.

Il ne se concentrait plus que sur une seule chose : une nouvelle armure. Plus puissante, plus facile à manier et plus robuste. Une armure capable de protéger le monde au lieu de le détruire.

X

**From :** Agent

« Monsieur Stark, nous aurions besoin de votre coopération pour le projet que nous vous avions auparavant soumis. »

Tony regarda le message, incrédule. Bien des choses avaient changé. Seulement deux ans étaient passés après son kidnapping et son petit problème de cœur. Mais tout allait bien pour l'homme de 37ans.

Pepper était maintenant bien plus que sa secrétaire. Ils s'étaient cherchés mais avaient fini par se trouver. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils savaient comment ça se terminerait mais ça lui était égal. Il avait trouvé un bon équilibre, plus ou moins.

Mais maintenant on avait besoin d'Iron man alors que Fury l'avait écarté du projet des Avengers. Il savait qu'il était indispensable au monde.

X

**From :** Bruce

« Je suis dans le labo, si tu as besoin de parler un peu. »

Tony se leva avec la bonne idée de lui parler, le physicien n'avait jamais été un si bon ami qu'en ces moments là. Et dire qu'il le supportait depuis deux ans jour pour jour.

New-York l'avait changé, qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs. Cet événement l'avait rendu complètement paranoïaque, insomniaque, presque fou.

Ses cauchemars ne faisaient que revenir en force dès qu'il avait le malheur de fermer ses paupières même 5 minutes, c'était devenu un enfer. Et seul Bruce s'était montré présent lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Oh bien sur, Pepper était là aussi. Mais c'était bien différent, elle vivait avec lui, elle connaissait ses réactions et il avait presque l'impression que parfois elle le fuyait. Il ne pouvait que comprendre en même temps...

Il fallait qu'il parle de cela et de cet autre fait qu'il avait subi. L'attaque de ce taré de mandarin qui lui avait carrément détruit sa villa ! Mais aussi qui lui avait permis de passer le pas sur les éclats qu'il avait depuis maintenant 4 ans.

Il allait peut-être retrouver une vie normale au fond...

X

**From : **Steve

« Une soiree ebtre potes ? Juste pour te rrmonter un peu le morzl. »

Tony sourit malgré lui. Les fautes du Captain le feraient toujours sourire, il lui avait donné un portable avec un clavier pour qu'il n'ait pas le problème du dictionnaire mais ça n'aidait pas franchement apparemment. Repenser à ce moment lui redonnait le sourire malgré les situations difficiles. Et aujourd'hui en était une.

On disait souvent que la crise de la quarantaine est la pire, ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Enfin plus précisément, la crise des 43 ans.

Le milliardaire ne s'était jamais complètement remis de New-York. Il en gardait encore quelque séquelles qui n'étaient pourtant pas si grave que ça. Il faisait des cauchemars de temps en temps et ça lui arrivait d'en avoir un plus fort que les autres au point de faire tomber Pepper du lit. Mais est-ce qu'il en pouvait quelque chose ? C'était au cause de son subconscient..

Inutile de débattre avec la rousse, elle était partie.

Bruce avait une fois encore été d'une aide incroyable. Mais il devait avouer qu'une soirée avec les Avengers lui fera oublier un peu plus cette mauvaise passe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps après tout.

X

**From :** Bruce

« Il n'a toujours pas compris ? Tu veux que je lui mettes une pancarte sous le nez ? Ou tu veux que je lui fasses un entretien psychologique ? »

Tony sourit en coin. Bruce voulait juste bien faire mais il devait laisser les choses allaient. Quand on avait 47 ans, on était plus à ça près.

La fameuse soirée avait finit... en beuverie. Qui ne s'en serait pas douté en même temps ? Ils avaient invité un milliardaire qui aimait la boisson et qui était en phase de rupture. Ils pensaient quoi ? Qu'ils allaient jouer à la marelle ?

Avec leur niveau mental à ce moment-là, ils avaient dû trouver un jeu qui leur conviendrait à tous. Déjà qu'ils s'étaient fait jetés du bar parce qu'ils étaient trop bruyants. A peine croyable.

Ils étaient revenus à la tour et avaient continué de boire en jouant. Jusqu'à ce que Clint ne balance un ''une galoche entre toi et le Captain !''. Tony avait rigolé et n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Steve de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais le milliardaire n'avait pas vraiment ressentit la part de vide qu'il ressentit habituellement avec les femmes qui avaient un jour partagé son lit -et qui étaient autre que Pepper évidement.-

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser après cela. Et en voyant son état, Bruce l'avait convoqué au labo pour qu'il déballe tout.

C'était pourtant simple : Tony aimait le Captain. Bruce n'avait rien dit à part un petit ''il va falloir être patient... Très patient.''

Après tout, le soldat venait d'un monde régit par le simple fait que deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble n'était pas acceptable.

X

**From : **Natasha

« Désolé, on a pas pu retenir Bruce pour le salon. Il a au moins réussi à ne pas exploser ton sofa. »

Tony soupira. Bruce avait finit par exploser, littéralement.

L'homme de 48 ans se demandait surtout dans quel état était le Captain. Le physicien lui avait expliqué, il y a quelques mois, que deux hommes en couple étaient tout à fait légal et finalement beau à voir. Le blond avait répliqué que l'Eglise ne le tolérerait jamais.

Bruce essayait de se calmer en entendant les arguments du soldat et n'hésitez pas à répondre sèchement. Il évitait surtout de prolonger ce genre de conversation en présence de Tony.

L'homme de sciences pouvait apparemment vite perdre le contrôle de lui-même quand il parlait de la société homosexuelle.

Clint y était même allé de son petit commentaire en disant que Bruce était gay, sur quoi ce dernier avait répliqué qu'il avait raison et qu'il aimerait bien tenter plusieurs choses avec l'archer. Natasha avait été irrécupérable, elle n'en pouvait plus de tant rire.

Le Captain finirait par comprendre que c'était possible. Et la scène de colère de Bruce le ferait certainement prendre conscience que c'était un sujet très sérieux et que l'Autre n'hésiterez pas à le casser en deux s'il ne réfléchissait pas à ses paroles.

L'ingénieur savait que son meilleur ami finirait par triompher de ce côté-là. Bruce finissait toujours par avoir raison.

X

**From :** Bruce

« Il lui en aura fallu du temps à cet tête de mule ! »

Tony sourit et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve.

Oh que oui il lui avait fallu du temps. Deux ans en tout.

L'ingénieur trouvait la crise de la cinquantaine bien plus plaisante.

Après la crise de Bruce, le Captain n'avait pas voulu sortir de sa chambre en proférant que l'Autre allait finir par le tuer. Ça avait presque été le cas mais le physicien avait fini par s'excuser.

Steve semblait plus pensif qu'à l'habitué à cause de cet événement.

Et deux ans plus tard, le blond avait présenté ses excuses à Bruce. Il lui expliquai aussi que l'Eglise n'avait pas toujours raison et qu'il devrait aussi penser par lui-même une fois. Bruce n'avait jamais été aussi souriant qu'à cet instant-là.

Tony avait saisi sa chance, il l'avait pris à part, le cœur battant la chamade. Accepter que deux hommes puissent s'aimer était une chose, accepter qu'une personne du même sexe que nous nous aimait, en était une autre.

Mais il avait fini par lui dire que si Bruce soutenait aussi fort la cause des homosexuels, c'était surtout parce qu'il en connaissait un. Que c'était lui. Qu'il aimait un homme. Que cet homme c'était Steve.

Ce dernier avait été silencieux un temps et puis avait souri en disant qu'il avait été aussi long à réfléchir parce qu'il ressassait sans cesse leur baiser.

Et ils avaient pu en avoir un second.

X

**From : **Clint

« Et encore félicitation Stark ! »

Tony souriait, il n'avait jamais souri comme cela auparavant. Et il ne pouvait quitter ce sourire un seul instant.

Il fêtait ses 54 ans en même temps qu'un autre événement qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible un jour : son mariage.

Il y avait pensé qu'une seule fois avant Steve. Une seule. Avec Pepper. Peu après New-York. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne le quitte jamais même à cause de ses cauchemars qui diminuaient à chaque nuit. Il n'allait plus en avoir un jour, plus aucuns mais elle n'avait pas pu attendre. Ce n'était pas la bonne...

Aujourd'hui, c'était une autre personne qui portait la même alliance que lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était le bon, celui qui resterait jusqu'au bout. Il le savait.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait fait sa demande. Ça n'avait pas été commun, ça n'avait pas été dans un restaurant hors de prix, ni au bord de la plage, ni dans un autre endroit totalement cliché. Ça avait été lors d'une de leur mission.

Fury avait fait appel à eux une nouvelle fois et alors qu'ils combattaient une nouvelle flopée de sbires, il lui avait demandé.

Steve s'était retourné, avait balancé son bouclier, lui avait souri et avait répondu un gros « OUI ! »

Ils avaient alors tous les deux entendu des cris et des sifflements dans leur oreillettes, signifiant qu'ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en communication constante avec les autres Avengers. D'ailleurs, ces derniers n'avaient pas arrêté une seconde de leur poser un tas de questions sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Même s'ils devenaient saoulant avec leur question, Steve et Tony n'auraient pas pu rêvé meilleurs conseillers.

X

**From : **Steve

« Ouvre-moi, tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement dans cette chambre. Il faut aussi qu'on en parle, tous les deux. »

Tony regardait son portable. Steve essayait encore de le faire revenir dans le salon, ou au moins lui faire entrer dans sa chambre.

Même à 57 ans, l'ingénieur avait encore des réactions de gamin. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, après tout, il avait vécu toute sa vie en aillant tout ce qu'il voulait et en ayant été éduqué que par lui-même.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment apprendre à bien grandir dans ses conditions. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question, ou presque.

C'était parti de rien, Clint avait lancé lors d'un des repas qu'ils passaient ensemble, qui reprendrait la succession de la Stark industrie. Ça avait fini par travailler Tony toute la journée et la nuit ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain. C'est vrai, qui reprendrait ce que Tony laissait derrière lui à sa mort ?

Il avait fini par répondre à Steve qu'ils pourraient adopter. Même pas un bébé, un ado. N'importe. Un enfant qui pourrait hériter de tout ce qu'il avait à léguer. Le Captain l'avait regardé sas rien dire tout d'abord et eu un regard triste peu après. Sa réponse avait été calme et posée : Il étaient trop vieux pour pouvoir élever un enfant et encore plus un adolescent.

Depuis cette réponse, l'ingénieur s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il pensait, encore et toujours.

Et son portable vibrait toujours. Et Steve tentait de le résonner, encore.

X

**From :** Bruce

« Demande lui la lune ! De toute façon, il ne sait rien te refuser ! »

Tony secoua la tête, Bruce n'avait pas vraiment tord..

L'ingénieur de 60 ans à présent, passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Adam afin de les ébouriffer. Celui-ci répliqua en repoussant la main de son ''père'' avec un petit sourire.

Steve avait fini par céder en voyant les arguments bien développés de Tony, ce dernier avait passé 3 jours dans sa chambre pour finir par faire un discours à son homme sur le pour de l'adoption. Le Captain n'avait pas été de force à s'opposer, surtout avec ce qu'avait dit le brun.

Adam était un jeune de 15 ans, il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et avait des facultés assez développées pour un garçon de son âge. Tony s'y était vu, l'adolescent lui ressemblait et il l'avait directement choisi. Parce qu'il pouvait le comprendre.

Steve et Tony étaient venus le voir plusieurs fois. Pour ne pas choquer l'adolescent, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'Adam s'en foutait royalement. Que ses nouveaux parents soient hétéros, gays ou extraterrestres, il ne voulait que quitter cet endroit. Et il put le faire un mois plus tard.

Il s'était émerveillé en voyant la tour Stark et tous les labos qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il s'entendit directement avec Bruce, Clint et Natasha -Thor étant à Asgard à ce moment-là- qui avaient organisé une petit fête de bienvenue.

Ils avaient tout autant adopté l'adolescent. L'histoire d'héritage était enfin réglé et les deux nouveaux parents étaient plus que ravi.

X

**From :** Natasha.

« Tu dois être si fier d'Adam ! »

Tony sourit en coin, oh que oui il était fier de lui. Quel parent ne serait pas fier ? Même ceux qui avait maintenant 70 ans.

Steve était à ses côtés quand ils avaient reçu la nouvelle.

A 25ans, Adam avait découvert un nouveau virus qui faisait face à la maladie d'Alzheimer. Il n'avait pas tardé à recevoir un prix Nobel pour cette découverte qui donnait un nouvelle espoir à toutes les personnes atteintes de cette maladie.

Et le jour même de sa remise de prix, il apprenait qu'il venait d'avoir une petite fille.

Tony et Steve n'avaient pas pu faire sans éclater de joie.

C'était un jour qui resterait graver à jamais dans leur mémoire, maintenant, ils pouvaient tous en être sûrs.

X

**From :** Adam

« Tiens bon papa ! »

Tony sourit faiblement. Quand on avait 80 ans, une minute ou deux ne changeait plus rien.

Mais il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'Adam ne vienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il voulait voir son fils avant tout.

Steve lui tenait la main et la serrait de temps en temps, quand il voyait que Tony fermait doucement les yeux. Il voulait que son homme ne s'endorme pas, pas maintenant.

L'ingénieur était dans un lit dans la tour Stark, il n'avait pas voulu quitter son confort, Steve, Jarvis.

Il ne voulait plus rien quitté mais qu'il le veuille ou non, la vie commençait à lui échapper doucement.

Il avait vécu de si beaux moments avec Steve, avec Adam, avec Lyanna, leur petite-fille.

Cette famille s'était épanouie au plus qu'elle le pouvait.

Ils étaient restés souder dans toutes les épreuves quoiqu'ils fassent et les Avengers s'étaient vus le plus possibles. Jusqu'au bout.

Tony avait était heureux le restant de ses jours, c'était avec l'esprit en paix qu'il pouvait partir.

Mais Adam n'était toujours pas là, et Steve serrait toujours la main de Tony pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas.

X

**From :** Steve

« Toute ma vie, je n'ai eu presque qu'un seul but : entrer dans l'armée et détruire le mal. J'avais presque réussi, mais on m'a décongelé. Je suis revenu à la vie sans le penser. Ma vie était en 1943 et nulle part ailleurs. Puis il y a eu les Avengers, puis il y a eu toi. Je suis revenu à la vie, littéralement. Tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi m'a redonné un véritable but dans la vie. Tu y crois toi ? A la seconde chance ? Tu étais la mienne. Nous nous sommes mariés, nous avons même réussi à élever un adolescent. Mais il s'était surtout attaché à toi parce que tu le comprenais vraiment. Je me souviendrai toujours de ton visage illuminé lorsqu'il t'avait appelé ''papa'' pour la première fois. C'était inoubliable.

Tu as tenu un an encore. Un an où tu avais voulu rester pour voir Adam, pour voir Lyanna encore. Tu m'avais toujours répété que tu ne les avais pas encore assez vu, que tu ne m'avais pas encore assez regardé. Et pourtant ce matin, tu as décidé de lâcher prise. Tu n'avais pas voulu lâché ma main depuis une semaine, je devais appeler Adam pour pouvoir me chercher un café. Tu m'appelais dès que tu te rendez compte du subterfuge. Je t'ai souri jusqu'au bout, tu savais pourtant que tu n'allais plus tenir des années. Ce matin tu ne t'ai pas réveillé, malgré mes appels. Tu étais parti pour de bon, tu avais voulu nous quitter sans que nous nous en rendions compte.

Je n'ai certainement pas été le premier à t'envoyer des messages, mais je serais le dernier.

Je t'aime Tony, jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne également. Je t'aime. »


	4. J'aurais voulu que tu me choisisses

_**J'aurais voulu que tu me choisisses.**_

_Amanda a Fox ? C'est vous le ''père'' de ce bébé ? Et bien l'accouchement n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Nous avons dû nous y reprendre à 4fois. Nous avions mal démarré et lorsque nous avons réussi à faire quelque de plus ou moins acceptable, nous avons dû tout recommencer puisque nous étions complétement à côté de la plaque..._

_Bon trêve de plaisanterie xD Cet OS a été... très dur à faire. Il faut l'avouer ^^'' et même maintenant je ne suis pas vraiment contente du résultat, j'ai encore l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque par rapport à la chanson :/ _

_Bon vu que du coup, j'ai un OS presque complet que j'ai abandonné puisque c'était pas du tout ça, je le terminerais peut-être pour pouvoir le poster plus tard ^^ _

_Je préviens aussi que l'OS se passe après les Avengers et que __**je n'ai pas encore vu Thor 2, donc c'est juste ma vision des choses **__qui ne s'accorde certainement pas avec le film ^^ _

_Pour les autres OS proposés, je me ferais le plus grand plaisir de les écrire, malheureusement je suis aussi bloquée avec mes études jusqu'au 18, il y aura donc certainement qu'un seul OS ou voir pas du tout. J'espère pouvoir en poster au moins un :3_

_Bon je ne vais pas continuer à raconter ma vie encore 3 pages ^^ _

_**Personne à l'origine de l'OS :**__ Amanda a Fox_

_**Couple :**__ Thor et Loki _

_**Chanson :**__ Broken Crown de Mumford and sons_

_Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^_

Lorsque les deux frères étaient revenus à Asgard, la colère d'Odin fut égale aux fautes commises par son cadet.

Ce dernier avait créé le chaos sur Midgard, juste parce qu'il avait voulu se venger de Thor. Quoi de mieux que d'asservir le royaume sous la protection du blond pour déchainer celui-ci ?

Le procès de Loki avait été ouvert juste après son arrivé. Et il s'était prolongé quelques jours. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre sur la punition du dieu de la Malice.

Mais la sentence avait fini par tomber : le brun serait enfermé durant 100 siècles. Seul. Et sans droit de visite.

Loki avait trouvé sa petite cellule quelques instants plus tard.

Et avec cela, ses réflexions se firent un peu plus présentes.

Il n'avait fait qu'une toute petite partie de sa peine, à peine 25ans qu'il n'en pouvait plus de s'entendre penser. Il n'avait trouvé d'autres occupations de devenir nostalgique.

Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait toujours fait, de ses mimiques, de ses blagues, de sa chambre, de son lit, de ses cauchemars.

Les détails des couloirs qu'il arpentait avant s'étaient faits de plus en plus précis.

Les odeurs qu'il avait senties dans la salle à manger du palais, dans les cuisines où il adorait faire tourner en bourrique tout le monde en faisant voler des mets préparés avec soins.

Les bruits et sons qu'il avait toujours entendus lorsqu'il se rendait sur le balcon de sa chambre.

Le toucher qu'il avait quand il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il touchait tous les murs lorsqu'il se baladait.

Les sentiments s'étaient décuplés. Il les ressentait en 10 fois supérieures.

Ce n'était pas les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis il y a peu, comme ceux qu'il y avait eus à New-York. Ou même avant, lorsqu'il avait essayé de partir totalement. Quand il avait essayait de détruire Jotunheim.

Non, c'était les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés quand il était adolescent. Cela l'avait étonné au départ. Et puis il avait laissé son inconscient guider ses pensées.

Il se souvenait qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen pour être protégé par son grand frère. Être pris dans ses bras ou juste savoir qu'il était là pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer mais oui, maintenant il avait aimé son frère. Non d'un amour fraternel, mais d'un amour, un vrai. C'était l'un des premiers, c'était LE premier.

Il se souvenait aussi de la première fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose, lorsque son cœur avait réellement battu pour Thor. C'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de Thor, celui-ci s'était blessé au bras et Loki voulait absolument sa magie. Il voulait voir s'il pouvait soigner avec celle-ci.

Le blond avait accepté sans rechigner.

Le Jotun s'était affairé à la tâche, totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et sur la blessure de son grand frère. Thor avait fini par rire un peu et avait regardé le brun en lui disant qu'il le trouvait assez beau quand il se concentrait.

Il avait ri un peu plus en voyant Loki rouge comme une tomate.

Depuis cet événement, il n'avait cessé d'avoir le cœur qui battait un peu plus la chamade quand Thor faisait un geste envers lui, quand il effleurait par accident sa main, quand il lui souriait.

Loki avait ensuite passé deux nouvelles années à analyser ses autres sentiments envers son frère. Sa haine d'être toujours passé second était passé au-dessus de son amour pour le blond. Et ça ne s'était pas amélioré.

Avec le recul, il avait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle raison à sa haine : la jalousie. Celle qu'il entretenait par rapport à cette Midgardienne que Thor avait rencontré lors de son exil.

Ça n'avait été que la réalisation de tout ce qu'il avait toujours craint. Jane était la représentation d''une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas voir en face : il ne serait jamais l'élu de Thor. Jamais.

Et cela l'attristait.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Il leva le regard. Un sourire en coin vint fendre ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire, certainement pour cacher son malaise par rapport à cette phrase. Elle n'était pas dite comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être.

« N'as-tu pas peur que je m'enfuis mon frère ? »

Thor serra un peu plus Mjöllnir. Il avait également changé durant ces 25 ans.

La perte de son frère –car même après la révélation que celui-ci lui avait faite, il ne cessait de le considérer comme son frère- n'avait fait que le tourmenter.

Il repensait un peu plus aux instants qu'il avait pu vivre avec lui, aux instants qu'il n'aurait pas non plus.

Lorsque rien n'allait plus, il descendait sur le royaume de Midgard pour voir ses autres compagnons des Avengers ou pour rendre visite à Jane.

Ses entrevues avec celle-ci ne pouvaient que le rendre plus heureux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais Jane n'était pas bête et elle avait vite compris pourquoi le blond était si mal. Elle avait parlé avec son homme et celui-ci lui avait tout raconté. Depuis le tout début.

La scientifique n'avait rien dit en découvrant la relation ambiguë qu'entretenait son compagnon avec son frère. Elle l'avait souvent regardé depuis ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser qu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que de la fraternité mais elle ne l'avait jamais formulé tout haut.

« Tu ne le ferras pas. »

Le brun devait reconnaitre cela. Thor savait bien que Loki ne pourrait pas le lâcher, il avait bien vécu trop longtemps pour tenter de s'enfuir en sachant bien qu'il ne reverrait certainement plus jamais Thor après cela.

« Et si tu le fais, sache que nous te retrouverons. Heimdall n'a pas perdu ses capacités de vision. Père ne te laissera pas partir comme cela. »

« Ton père Thor. »

« Notre père, tu ne pourras pas enlever les années qu'il a passé avec nous, à nous élever et à nous chérir. »

« Qu'il a passé avec TOI, à T'élever, à TE chérir. Ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge depuis le début. L'air que je respirais entre ses murs n'était qu'un mensonge un simple et gros mensonge. Tu as toujours été le premier, le premier en tout. Dans le cœur de tes parents, dans le cœur des Asgardiens, dans la succession, dans la force et bien d'autres choses. Tu es trop aveugle pour te rendre compte que je ne vivais que dans ton ombre. »

« Tu n'étais que mon égal, nos parents nous aimaient tous les deux avec la même force. »

« Ce ne sont que des rêves de gosse ! »

Loki s'était levé, sa colère l'aveuglait une fois de plus devant ce frère qui ne pouvait rien voir des véritables sentiments qu'avaient Odin et Frigga envers eux.

« Quand Odin parlait d'un de ses enfants, c'était de toi. Quand il vantait les qualités d'un de ses enfants, c'était de toi. Quand il disait aimer ses enfants, il ne pensait qu'à toi. Quand il promettait le trône à un de ses enfants, il n'avait que toi en vue. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. »

Thor n'en pouvait plus, son frère le provoquait autant qu'il se laissait aller.

Thor n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de la place sur le trône. Il voulait son frère, il voulait la personne sur qui il avait le compté. Sur le prince à présent déchu. Il ne ramassera pas sa couronne brisée. Il ne gouvernera pas sur Asgard, même si Odin le trouvait prêt, même s'il était sûr qu'il ferait maintenant un bon roi, Thor ne prendra pas sa place. Il ne pourrait pas. Pourquoi Loki ne comprenait-il pas ?

Le blond n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus il lâcha Mjöllnir et se précipita vers la cellule de verre où était enfermé Loki. Il frappa ce verre qui ne pouvait se briser sous aucuns coups.

Le Jotun recula d'un pas.

« Mère t'a toujours aimé comme son propre fils. Père a fait de même. Tu ne penses qu'à eux mais tu as des amis, tu as des prétendantes, tu as un frère qui aimerait te retrouver ! »

Au fil des paroles du dieu du tonnerre, Loki s'avançait lentement, posant sa main sur cette simple vitre qui les séparait.

Sans que Thor ne s'en rende compte, Loki avait glissé sa main en face de celle du blond. Il aurait voulu la tenir vraiment, la toucher, sentir cette chaleur qu'avait toujours eu l'ainé des deux.

« M'aimes-tu Thor ? »

« Comme un frère n'a jamais aimé son cadet. »

Loki sourit en coin, c'était loin de la réponse qu'il espérait. Thor ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa timidité grandissante par rapport aux sentiments qu'il portait à Thor et même le regard que celui-ci lui lancerait quand il découvrirait tout lui faisait peur. Il avait tout caché, c'était une très mauvaise chose au fond.

Il avait pris le mauvais et il avait continué à faire erreurs sur erreurs. Et il avait condamné une relation avec Thor, avec la seule personne qu'il ne pourra jamais aimé autant.

Le brun s'était reculé et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ouvre moi, je te suivrais. »

Thor hocha la tête, son frère avait pris la meilleure solution.

Le blond ouvrit la cellule tout en reprenant Mjöllnir. Il regarda le Jotun sortir.

Loki voulait le suivre, pouvoir le voir encore, pouvoir le toucher. Il ne se gêna pas pour être ''payé'' un peu à l'avance.

Il s'avança vers son frère, voulant sentir son propre coeur battre un peu plus fort encore une fois. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son frère.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il pourrait avoir l'occasion de le faire. D'essayer de faire comprendre à son frère. D'essayer de lui faire ressentir la même chose.

Thor ne s'était pas plus reculé et ne l'avait même pas repoussé, ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin au Jotun lorsqu'il se recula. Il ne serait pas l'élu de Thor mais ce dernier ne pourrait pas l'oublier, jamais.

Peut-être finirait-il par regagner le bon chemin ? Peut-être finirait-il à le retrouver, à effacer les erreurs qu'il avait faites et à retrouver le blond. Peut-être pourrait-il reprendre depuis le début.

Peut-être que le blond finirait par le choisir, lui, au lieu de sa Migardienne...

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »


	5. In the darkness I see the stars

_**In the darkness I see the stars.**_

_Bonjour, bonjour :3_

_Et bien Quetsche, bon anniversaire à l'avance donc xD _

_Voilà ce que ta chanson m'a inspiré, ce n'est pas vraiment la première idée que j'ai eu mais quand j'ai pensé au titre, cette phrase que j'écrivais partout m'est revenue et j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS. Je me suis totalement laissée aller. ^^ Et j'ai pris tous les petits temps que je pouvais avoir avant et après étudier, donc on va voir ce que ça donne x) _

_**Personne à l'origine de cet OS :** Quetsche_

_**Couple : **Clint et Natasha_

_**Chanson : **Beau malheur d'Emmanuel Moire. _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise =3_

xXx

« -C'est de la folie agent Barton ! Êtes-vous au moins conscient de ce que vous avez fait en la ramenant ici ?! »

La voix de Nick Fury résonnait dans toute la pièce, ses traits étaient tout sauf amicaux. Son seul sourcil visible était froncé et ses mains étaient fermées en poings sur son bureau.

« -Affirmatif, monsieur. »

« -Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous ramenée ici exactement ? »

« -Elle peut nous être utile, monsieur. Elle a développé ses talents et ses capacités. Si nous continuons à l'entraîner, elle pourra devenir une espionne de haut niveau. »

Clint gardait son air sur de lui et si sérieux qu'il avait habituellement. La colère de son supérieur ne le surprenait pas plus que cela et il n'en était pas plus impressionné.

« -Elle n'a pas l'air aussi forte que vous si vous voulez mon avis agent Barton. »

Ce dernier tourna le regard vers la vitre sans teint qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle donnait sur la pièce adjacente à celle du bureau. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle s'était assise par terre et contre le mur. Son regard montrait plus qu'elle était effrayée que sûre d'elle.

Clint l'observait un moment. Elle ne s'était pas changée depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée. Elle était encore trempée et on pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait.

''-Elle joue bien son rôle.'' pensa l'agent. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et jamais elle n'avait été comme cela. Même lorsqu'elle côtoyait les chefs de gang pas très bien réputés.

« -Et puis qui vous dit qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre nous. Que c'est une espionne engagée par un de nous nombreux ennemis ? »

« -Elle ne le fera pas, monsieur. Je l'ai observée et ce n'est pas dans son caractère de s'allier à d'autres personnes. Elle le fait lorsqu'elle y est obligée. C'est plutôt une solitaire. »

« -Alors qui vous dit qu'elle travaillera pour nous. »

« -Je l'en convaincrai. Elle est sous ma protection et sous ma tutelle. »

X

Fury avait fini par céder. En prévenant tout de même qu'au premier faux pas, il se chargerait personnellement de la tuer et de le reléguer aux services internes. Sans missions. Sans actions. Juste un ordinateur devant lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Clint s'en foutait, il savait qu'elle ne fera rien du tout. Il l'avait épargnée et elle le savait.

L'archer l'avait récupérée et conduit chez lui. Le SHIELD lui avait permis d'avoir un appartement à lui seul. C'était une première car habituellement, les agents dormaient dans un immeuble de l'organisation. Il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre en communauté avec d'autres personnes qui travaillaient avec lui.

Il avait donc choisi un appartement, évidemment c'était le dernier de l'immeuble, pour qu'il puisse avoir accès au toit. Il adorait monter là-haut, s'asseoir au bord, les jambes dans le vide et ensuite admirer la vue qu'il avait de ce point.

Il savourait encore les petites choses qu'il aimait encore. Quand on grandit, on n'aime plus grand chose, une ou deux seulement.

L'appartement n'avait pas beaucoup de meubles, il était beaucoup en déplacement et ça ne lui laissait pas le temps de déballer ses cartons ni de monter ses commodes. Il n'avait que le strict minimum pour le moment : une cuisine, un lit, une salle de bain et une télévision en face de son lit.

Quand ils étaient entrés, elle s'était avancée sans rien dire et Clint la regardait sans rien dire. Il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et surtout son frigo alors qu'elle marchait dans l'appartement, les bras croisés.

« -La salle de bain est là-bas, il y a des serviettes. Je viens t'apporter un t-shirt et un jogging. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'il lui avait indiquée.

Elle entra dans cette pièce totalement blanche, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de déco mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau sur son corps, elle augmentait doucement la température de l'eau au fur et à mesure des minutes.

Elle ferma les yeux, cet homme n'avait aucune raison de la sauver. Il avait reçu l'ordre de la tuer non ? Sinon ils ne seraient pas revenus dans les bâtiments de ce genre de société bizarre. Il avait désobéi à des supérieurs tout ça pour la sauver.

Elle serait à jamais reconnaissante envers lui, elle aurait toujours cette dette envers lui.

Quand elle sortit de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, un t-shirt et un jogging étaient posés sur le lavabo, comme il le lui avait dit.

Elle s'habilla vite fait avant de sortir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Une assiette était posée sur le bar, un bon repas. Elle regarda un peu partout mais Clint n'était pas là. Alors elle prit l'assiette et les couverts. Elle se doutait que c'était pour elle, l'assiette de Clint était déjà rangée dans le lave-vaisselle.

Il n'y avait aucunes chaises, alors elle marcha un peu dans l'appartement. Elle ne voulait pas manger par terre, elle entra dans la première pièce qu'elle vit, c'était la chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit avant de remarquer la télé en face d'elle. Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant la taille de celle-ci. Les agents gagnaient vraiment autant ? Elle finit par trouver la télécommande, s'assit au fond du lit où elle pouvait s'appuyer sur le mur et alluma la télé.

Elle zappa un peu en mangeant avant d'entendre une porte claquée. Elle éteignit la télé comme si c'était un crime de l'avoir regardé.

Clint finit par entrer dans la chambre, il sourit en coin, ce qui était déjà assez rare pour lui.

« -Tu ne regardes pas la télé ? Fais comme chez toi hein ? »

Elle acquiesça tant en continuant à déguster son plat. Clint allait repartir quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire quelque chose sur un ton assez calme et presque faible.

« -Tu sais comment je m'appelle mais moi, je ne sais rien sur toi. »

« -Clint Barton. Et tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre à me connaître. »

Elle lui sourit en coin durant une seconde seulement.

« -Je serais dans le salon, si tu as besoin de moi cette nuit. Bonne nuit, Natasha. »

« -Bonne nuit, Clint. »

L'archer ferma doucement la porte. Il était sorti un moment pour aller chercher un matelas chez son voisin qui le lui avait prêté volontiers ainsi qu'une couverture.

Il se coucha et passa ses mains sous sa tête. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre en pyjama, on ne savait jamais avec les missions. Il pouvait être appelé en plein nuit.

Il regardait son plafond en pensant. A cette mission qu'il n'avait pas respectée quitte à désobéir à Fury, quitte à être poursuivi par sa colère le reste de sa vie. Oui mais pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas trop en fait. Il avait enquêté sur cette femme durant 2 mois en tout. Il avait fait d'incroyable conclusion sur elle. Elle était douée pour un bon nombre de chose, elle savait convaincre, charmer, jouer la comédie, se battre et même tuer. Elle savait tout faire pour se préserver et survivre dans ce monde qu'elle avait dû combattre dès le plus jeune âge. Il avait lu et relu son passé, son enfance, ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

Il s'était presque vu en elle, il l'avait aussi brisée qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait son visage grave, sérieux. Il avait vu ses sourires, tous faux comme lui ne savait plus en faire de vrais. Il avait vu dans son regard qu'elle était sans pitié avec les hommes qui avait fait vivre des choses horribles à des enfants ou même à des personnes qui n'avaient pas de quoi se défendre.

Il avait vu la femme qu'elle était, une femme dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, un monde qui n'était plus le sien depuis que ce monde l'avait trahie.

Alors quand il avait attaqué, quand il l'avait mise en joue, sa flèche prête à être tirée entre ses deux yeux, il l'avait regardée dans les yeux. Et il avait vu. Il avait vu son sérieux, et cette lueur. Cette lueur qui pouvait dire : ''Je suis prête, j'attends ce moment depuis le début. Fais ce que tu dois faire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.''

Ils étaient restés un bon moment dans cette position, elle à genoux et lui son arc bandé vers elle. Ils étaient sur le balcon de l'hôtel où elle avait décidé de résider pour le moment. Il pleuvait des cordes. Pourtant ça ne les avait pas dérangés.

Il avait fini par baisser son arme, elle n'avait rien fait. Et il lui dit de le suivre, qu'il pourrait la retrouver si elle tentait de fuir. Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà levé avec la ferme intention de le suivre.

Après il y avait eu Fury et sa colère, le regard de Coulson qui pouvait lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui. Clint savait que l'agent qu'il considérait presque comme son père, lui aurait dit que s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il le suivrait. Il y avait eu le retour à l'appartement et maintenant.

Il était revenu dans le monde réel quand il entendit de petits gémissements. Il tourna la tête et se leva. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la source de ce bruit. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il entra sans demander s'il le pouvait ou non, il se dirigea vers le lit où était recroquevillée Natasha. Elle tremblait malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait.

L'archer s'assit sur le bord du lit en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à la réaction que la jeune femme eut envers lui.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et sans prévenir, lui avait envoyé un coup de poing sur la joue. Clint se retourna plus par surprise que par force, même si elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

« -Oh ex... excuse-moi. »

Il se frotta la joue avant de rire un peu. Cela le surprit un peu d'ailleurs, c'était une des première fois qu'il riait vraiment.

« -Tu devrais voir ta tête. » lui répliqua le brun.

Elle sourit en coin.

« -Allez, t'en fais pas pour ça, je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller comme ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux, elle se doutait du pourquoi il l'avait réveillée et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, d'en parler du moins. Elle avait ramené ses jambes afin de les croiser comme les indiens.

Natasha sentit alors deux doigts en dessous de son menton et elle fut forcée de relever la tête. C'était un Clint qui avait repris son air sérieux qu'elle vit. Elle lisait une question dans son regard : ''pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? ''

La réponse était simple mais compliquée pour elle. Elle trouvait ça étrange, elle se trouvait un peu étrange.

Elle vit les lèvres de Clint s'entre-ouvrirent et elle eut peur qu'il prononce tout haut cette question qu'elle craignait. Mais elle fut bien surprise en l'écoutant.

« -T'as pas à avoir peur tu sais ? »

« -Je n'ai pas peur. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que dise tes yeux. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien.

Elle ne contrôlait pas les sentiments qu'elle faisait passer et c'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait chez elle. Elle voulait être neutre, elle voulait être sérieuse, ne plus rien ne ressentir. Ne plus rien ressentir de ce passé qui la talonnait, de ce passé qui la menaçait.

« -Ça s'apprend. Tu peux apprendre à ne plus rien montrer, mais il faut du temps. »

Il sourit en coin en voyant son regard, elle se demandait comment il pouvait bien lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Avec de l'entraînement tout simplement. Enfin, plus du temps, car tout s'apprenait avec du temps.

« -Tu m'as épargné parce que tu veux que je travailles pour tes supérieurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Entre autre. Tu as des capacités que la moitié des gens n'ont pas. Tu les a développées. Tu les a mises à profit. C'est en partie ce que nous recherchons. »

« -Je n'aime pas travailler pour les autres. »

« -Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela. C'est bien plus intéressante. Je peux te le promettre. Et si tu ne te plais pas vraiment, je chercherais quelque chose qui t'aille vraiment. »

Elle acquiesça alors doucement. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance, il l'avait épargnée, il l'avait accueillie chez lui, offert un repas, un lit, un toit.

Clint hocha la tête et finit par se lever.

« -Je vois que tu vas un peu mieux, alors je te laisse. »

Il avait fait à peine trois pas qu'elle avait dit d'une voix un peu plus forte que tout à l'heure :

« -Non restes. S'il-te-plait... »

Elle avait dit ces trois derniers mots un peu plus bas. Il s'était retourné et sans rien dire, il était revenu. Elle lui fit une place sur le lit double et il vint se glisser en dessous de la couverture.

Elle avait besoin de sentir une présence à ses côtés, elle en avait eu tellement peu dans sa vie. Non pas une présence comme elle en avait eu l'habitude quand elle charmait les hommes pour avoir des informations, mais une vraie présence, une présence rassurante, protectrice. Une présence que Clint avait.

Il ne s'était pas posé de question, tout le monde avait ses faiblesses et tout le monde avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, après tout, elle avait bien droit à des secrets elle aussi. Même s'il en connaissait une bonne partie. Au fil des minutes, elle commença à se rapprocher, Clint finit par directement la prendre dans ses bras et elle s'enfuit un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle était bien là.

Ils étaient restés silencieux. De longues minutes encore et puis l'archer entendit une petite voix qu'il écouta attentivement.

« -Le soir, je suis souvent seule. Personne n'est là pour m'attendre ou me chérir quand je reviens de ma journée. Je n'ai pas de famille à qui rendre visite quand j'ai une journée où je peux souffler un peu. Je n'ai pas de supers amis sur qui compter quand je ne vais pas bien. Je n'ai que la peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je sais ce que j'ai accompli, je sais ce que j'ai fait, qui j'ai espionné, qui j'ai torturé, qui j'ai tué. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver le lendemain, est-ce que je vais être découverte ? Est-ce que je vais être poursuivie, torturée, ou même tuée ? J'ai put-être l'air sûre de moi, j'ai peut-être l'air d'être préparée à mourir mais le soir je ne suis qu'une petite fille qui a peur et qui pleure en se disant qu'elle a raté sa vie, qu'elle n'a rien et qu'elle n'aura jamais rien parce qu'elle avait fait tous les mauvais choix possibles sur cette terre... »

Il y eut un moment de silence, elle semblait réfléchir mais Clint ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer à dériver dans ses pensées.

« -Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. J'ai été élevé dans un cirque, c'est là où j'ai appris à tirer à l'arc. Je pensais mettre refait pour me rendre compte que ceux qui m'avaient élevé n'avaient jamais été mieux que ceux qui avaient tué mes parents. Je suis parti, loin. Le SHIELD m'a trouvé, m'a accueilli, m'a entraîné, m'a hébergé. Ils sont ma seule famille et ce même si je travaille pour eux. La vie n'a jamais été facile, avec personne. Même ceux qui semblent le plus heureux sont parfois mal dans leur peau, malheureux. Il faut savoir trouver les petits moments incroyables qui nous font sourire, au moins une fois pour de vrai. Ces petits moments parfois anodins qui restent ancrer en nous jusqu'au bout. J'ai souvent craqué avant de pouvoir être... comme je suis aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'a tendu la main, quelqu'un m'a dit que tout irait bien, que maintenant, je pouvais me reposer sur son épaule. J'ai souffert avant d'être guéri. »

Natasha avait levé les yeux vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, il pensait ce qu'il disait. Réellement. Il se mettait à découvert comme elle l'avait été. Il ne lui cachait rien et ça se voyait dans son regard, ça se sentait. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort qu'auparavant.

Elle le vit sourire en coin, il n'avait pas l'air faux, il n'avait pas l'air contrefait. Il avait juste l'air sincère.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui. L'archer savait bien ce qu'elle ferait mais il ne la repoussa pas du tout.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. Il y avait longtemps que son cœur n'avait battu ainsi. Il y avait bien longtemps que son cœur n'avait pas battu tout court.

Il n'avait pas tardé avant de lui répondre, il y avait mis tout l'amour qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Mais tout ça, ça s'amplifierait.

Sur ce moment-là, il se foutait bien qu'il allait travailler avec elle. Qu'ils devraient certainement privilégier une relation amicale plutôt qu'amoureuse. Il se foutait qu'il déclencherait certainement encore un peu plus la colère de Fury. Il voulait au moins vivre une fois normalement, il voulait au moins aimer une fois sincèrement.

Natasha se retira alors lentement et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui chuchoter :

« -Soit ce quelqu'un pour moi, soit celui qui me tendra la main, soit celui qui me dira que tout ira bien. Soit le remède à mes blessures. »

« -Jusqu'à la fin. »


	6. Bon voyage

_**Bon voyage...**_

_Bonjour/bonsoir :3_

_Bon eh bien.. après près d'un mois d'absence, je suis de retour avec un OS trèèèèès joyeux ^^ _

_Les examens + les cadeaux+ les résultats+ les fêtes, ça fait pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et je m'en excuse ^^''_

_Donc joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous (et un peu retard) ! x) _

_**Personne à l'origine de la proposition : **Rose-Eliade_

_**Couple :** Pepper/Tony_

_**Chanson :** T'es parti de Shy'm_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise :3_

xXx

Elle soupira doucement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Mais elle ne cillait pas, toujours pas.

C'était arrivé peut-être une fois mais elle s'était trouvée tellement pitoyable et irrécupérable qu'elle avait décidé de rester forte et de faire face avec un visage neutre et totalement exempt de sentiments, d'émotions.

Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux roux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle voyait qu'il était en face d'elle, il la regardait avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait une connerie. Il restait malgré tout un grand enfant qu'il fallait savoir élever en plus de savoir gérer une entreprise qui lui appartenait.

C'était beaucoup de travail, elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer en même temps. Surtout avec sa relation en plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait vraiment. Tous les efforts qu'il lui demandait de faire... En prenait-il vraiment conscience ?

Elle ne pensait pas vraiment.

« -Tu sais Tony, je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Mais tu me rend folle. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas conscience de tous ses risques que tu prends. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'inquiète pour toi, comme je me ronge les ongles à chaque fois que je te vois faire une connerie même toute petite. Et à chaque fois que tu es appelé par le SHIELD. »

Elle soupira, elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui répondre : '' T'en fais pas Pepper, c'est la routine pour moi. Rien ne peut m'atteindre.''

Mais il n'était pas invincible. Il était loin de l'être et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle, pas lui.

« -Je... Il y a des jours où je ne peux pas te comprendre, il y a des jours où je voudrais juste te gifler et partir énervée. Ne plus revenir ici parce que je sais que quoi que je te dises, tu n'en tiendra pas compte et tu feras encore comme tu le sens. C'est désespérant. »

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il fit un geste pour lui prendre la main. Mais il comprit qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et il continuait à rester silencieux.

« -Pourquoi t'as fait ça Tony ? Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? C'était tellement stupide et ça prouvait encore une fois que nous sommes tellement loin l'un de l'autre... Tu n'arrive pas à me prouver ce que je veux, ce que j'attends vraiment de toi... »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa derrière elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle avait juste besoin de lui, besoin d'un homme qui ne risquait pas sa vie tous les jours. Mais au fond, elle savait que ce n'était plus possible et elle avait finit par s'y faire mais là ? C'était complètement tombé dans la folie pure !

« -Est ce que tu réalises au moins les conséquences de tes actes ? EST-CE QUE TU LES CONNAIS AU MOINS ?! »

Elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle le trouvait stupide mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vouloir lui pardonner tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était... un vrai casse-tête. Et elle devait essayer de faire de l'espace, de tout remettre dans l'ordre.

Elle devait essayer de concilier les deux. L'homme qu'elle aimait, et homme qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« -Tout le monde est sous le choc. Tout le monde... Tout le monde te pleure. Même Clint et Natasha, tu le crois à ça ? Tout le monde essaye de comprendre, de te donner des excuses. Tout le monde t'appréciait, tout le monde t'aimait malgré tout et t'as tout foutu en l'air. »

Voilà, c'était parti. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver dans cette situation pathétique. Elle n'avait plus envie de se voir ainsi mais c'était trop tard.

« -Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que t'es allé te saouler avec ton armure. Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu as trouvé des amis qui t'adorent même s'ils ne le montrent pas forcément. Tu as un esprit incroyable. Tu as gagné des milliards. Je ne pense pas être une petite amie énervante ou agaçante. Tu avais toutes les clés du bonheur, alors pourquoi ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, il avait cette lueur au fond du regard, cette lueur de tristesse...

Elle secoua la tête.

« -T'es parti et tu reviendras pas... »

Elle se leva et secoua brusquement l'air devant elle, là où se trouver Tony. Les larmes coulaient maintenant d'elles-même alors qu'elle voyait limage de Tony s'évanouir dans le vent qu'elle avait provoqué.

Tony n'était plus qu'un fantôme que son chagrin reconstituait.

Voilà deux jours que tout cela s'était produit. C'était pourtant un soir comme les autres. L'ingénieur voulait faire la fête, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il s'était remis de ses cauchemars, ou à cause d'eux ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais il partait faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour penser bouger du lit. Alors il était partit seul et il avait pris son armure pour aller plus vite en discothèque.

Deux jeunes filles ou d'autres jeunes gens l'avaient certainement poussé à entrer avec son armure et il avait finit par céder. Les videurs disaient ne rien avoir pu faire. Le patron était arrivé mais l'avait laissé entrer en voyant le paquet de billet que lui tendait Tony.

Ca avait certainement été le pire des choix.

La suite, on la devinait.

Il avait bu. Alcools sur alcools. Coktails sur coktails.

Il a sûrement voulu faire son malin en explosant quelques trucs comme il avait tenté de le faire le jour de son anniversaire il y avait quelques années. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus Rody pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

Mais tout ça, n'était encore rien au fond.

Le pire avait été qu'il avait laissé une jeune fille essayer son armure ! Lui qui ne voulait jamais la lâcher même quand il était soul. Surtout quand il était bourré.

C'était cet acte que personne n'avait compris et encore moins le prochain.

Tony était monté sur une table et avait mis une bouteille d'alcool sur la tête en demandant à la jeune fille dans l'armure de viser dans la bouteille. C'était de la folie !

Même le Tony complètement bourré pouvait le savoir. Et encore plus toutes les autres personnes. Et cette jeune fille également. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait pas pris que de l'alcool ce soir-là.

Elle avait visé. Il s'était pris la charge dans le ventre.

Les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire.

Pepper venait de se réveiller quand deux policiers étaient arrivés, ils accompagnaient Bruce qui avait trouvé un laboratoire dans l'hôpital où avait été admis Tony. C'était lui qui avait été averti en premier.

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle avait crié, elle s'était déchaînée dans le salon, il avait été sans dessus dessous.

Elle avait ressenti tant de choses en même temps : la tristesse, la haine, le manque...

Elle avait été convaincu qu'il avait été drogué en même temps mais elle n'avait pas de preuves de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'on autopsiait le corps de Tony. Alors elle avait refusé.

Elle frotta ses yeux, se regarda dans la glace et se repoudra. Elle se mit une bonne couche de mascara et de crayon afin d'essayer de masquer ses yeux rouges.

Elle lissa sa robe noire et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle le regarda encore une fois, vide et sans animation. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire à alcools, elle l'ouvrit et but au goulot quelques gorgées de vodka.

La sonnette retentit dans la villa, elle s'arrêta de boire et referma la bouteille en la rangeant avant d'aller ouvrir. Natasha avait revêtu une robe noire et hocha un peu la tête en voyant Pepper. Celle-ci lui sourit en coin. Du moins,elle essaya de sourire mais ça ressemblait un peu plus à une grimace.

« -Ne te force pas Pep' » lui avait soufflé l'espionne en la voyant.  
Pepper lui en était reconnaissante au fond. Elle se serait forcée à essayer d'aller, à montrer qu'elle surmontait tout cela même aujourd'hui. Natasha ne pouvait même pas faire cela, elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré il y avait peu. Elle n'essayait pas de le cacher.

Natasha prit le bras de Pepper en signe de réconfort et de soutient et elles s'étaient dirigées vers la voiture de l'espionne.

Cette dernière conduisit jusqu'à un cimetière. Le cimetière que Pepper avait choisi avec beaucoup de mal.

Une fois arrivées, elles descendirent ? Natasha rejoignit le reste des Avengers. Pepper n'avait pas pu et elle s'était directement dirigée vers la place où serait enterré Tony. Elle s'installa sur la place devant le trou déjà creusé. Elle le fixait. Elle ne pouvait en détacher le regard.

Ils n'en seraient pas là si elle avait essayé de le retenir. Si seulement elle lui avait demandé de rester près d'elle ce soir-là. Si seulement elle avait essayé de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Qu'il avait eu une journée chargé, qu'il ferait mieux de venir se reposer plutôt que d'aller en boite. Qu'il y avait déjà été la veille, qu'il ne devrait pas abusé de ces choses-là.

Ils n'en seraient pas là !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle grattait son bras. Elle la grattait à s'en arracher la peau, à se l'enlever, à se faire saigner.

Elle rejetait la faute sur elle-même.

Sa manche se rabattit directement sur ses blessures quand elle entendit arriver tout le monde.

Elle ne montra rien durant la cérémonie. Elle ne parla pas. Elle n'avait regardé personne. Elle avait juste senti la présence de Bruce à ses côtés.

La cérémonie dura deux heures en tout. La voix de chacun des Avengers étaient parvenus à ses oreilles. Chacun disait ce que représentait Tony pour lui.

Elle s'était levée, s'était dirigée vers le trou. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit la première à pouvoir déposer une fleur sur le cercueil du brun avant qu'il ne soit enterré. Personnes ne le lui avaient refusé.

« -Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé dans tout esprit cette nuit-là Tony. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime... »

Une simple rose blanche fut posé sur le cercueil de Tony.

Une seule fleur qui symbolisait bien des choses.

Il y a l'amour qui reste malgré le manque de sa présence.

Et ils l'aimaient, et elle l'aimait. Toujours.


	7. C'est mon temps

_**C'est mon temps.**_

_Hellooooow :3_

_Bon ! J'ai pris beacouuuuup de temps pour écrire celui-là, je l'avoues et après un moins d'absence et un retour d'un petit OS s'est pas super cool non plus ^^' MAIS j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voulez pas n'est-ce pas ? *espoir * _

_Brefouille, je reviens avec un loooong OS, d'où le temps que j'ai pris x) Je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long je l'avoue mais pour moi il le fallait pour expliquer les choses et surtout pour pas frustrer mon esprit xD _

_Euh, je vais juste prévenir qu'il n'y a **pas de slash** -ou peut-être que si... 8D- à vous de juger aussi x3_

_Je vais aussi préciser que certaines m'ont déjà dit que je fais certaines fautes, je l'ai remercies de me l'avoir dit et en me relisant c'est vrai que j'ai parfois envie de me frapper pour ça ^^ Donc les OS seront relu avant d'être mis en ligne pour garantir un minimum de fautes et surtout pour garantir une lecture plus agréable x)_

_**Personne à l'origine de l'OS :** niniss (guest)_

_**Couple :** Loki et Tony_

_**Chanson :** Roar de Katy Perry _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :3_

xXx

Son regard parcourut toute la pièce. Doucement.

Il avait froid. Il s'ennuyait.

Il n'avait réellement aucunes activités ici, il fallait qu'il essaye de trouver de quoi occuper son esprit mais rien. Il avait déjà repassé toutes les formules existantes au monde. Il avait bien tenté d'en découvrir de nouvelles mais il se disait que ça ne servirait à rien au fond.

Qui pourrait apprécier ses démonstrations s'il ne sortait jamais d'ici ?

Il n'avait rien. Pas un livre. Pas une feuille. Et encore moins un coéquipier.

Il se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris sur le coup mais l'impossible avait quand même été possible. C'était incroyable ! En moins de deux, il s'était retrouvé sous deux chitauris. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à tous les contrôler. Dehors, les Avengers avaient été eus et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au dieu du mensonge qui se tenait devant Tony, l'air fier.

« -L'armée est plus forte que le Hulk apparemment. »

Le sourire du dieu était triomphant, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le droit de dominer les Avengers. Tony le regardait avec tant de haine. Il espérait que Fury fasse quelque chose, même envoyer une bombe nucléaire sur New-York mais rien ne s'était passé. Ça aurait pourtant été une solution bien plus rapide. Ils mourraient tous mais la terre serait sauvée de ce malade mental. Un mal pour un bien non ?

Mais il semblait que Nicky avait réussi à exploser le bon avion car Loki était toujours debout devant lui. Même Hulk n'avait pas été assez fort pour réellement l'encastrer dans le mur.

C'était la fin.

Le rire du Jotun se fit entendre dans les oreilles du brun, il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là !

Enfin, Loki semblait avoir retenu la leçon, il ne pourrait pas contrôler son esprit. C'est aussi pour cela que Tony se retrouva bien vite ligoté comme un saucisson de campagne avant d'être jeté sur dans un coin de la pièce.

Loki avait ordonné qu'on ramène tous les autres Avengers et Tony avait assisté, impuissant au changement de camp de ses compatriotes. Ils avaient tant bien que mal essayer de se défendre mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient tous fatigués et épuisés.

Même Hulk n'était plus Hulk mais Bruce, et celui-ci était certainement le plus crevé de tous.

Et tous étaient passés aux yeux bleus, ils étaient tous au service de Loki.

Le reste ? Comment dire... Ça ne s'était pas mieux passé. Le Jotun avait trouvé une fonction à chacun des Avengers. Steve dirigeait maintenant tout le corps de l'armée pour gagner du terrain sur le monde. Les Chitauris étaient mêlés aux humains qui s'étaient ralliés à la cause du dieu ou à ceux qui étaient passés au sceptre.

Natasha avait eu le rôle d'espionner les personnes susceptibles d'être des traîtres et de les éliminer s'ils en étaient réellement. Clint surveillait la tour, il était à peu près comme Jarvis qu'il avait d'ailleurs débranché pour ne pas que l'intelligence artificielle se rebelle elle-même contre les nouveaux occupants. Bruce quant à lui, continuait à travailler sur des faits scientifiques, Tony ne se rappelait plus très bien quoi mais il savait surtout que Loki l'utilisait en première ligne quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Et Thor... Oui, le grand frère du brun s'était très vite fait avoir aussi. Et encore plus quand le Jotun avait joué au dieu triste et malheureux. Le blond était directement tombé dans le panneau et un coup de sceptre avait fallu pour le ramener à la cause du demi frère. Lui, était plus ou moins la bombe, l'arme invisible que Loki -et Steve- utilisait pour attaquer le camps ennemi. Un bon nombre d'hommes était tombé.

Tony savait surtout que chacun d'entre eux s'en voudrait à vie pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Et l'ingénieur pourrait tenter de les rassurer en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient en rien fautifs, parce qu'ils étaient contrôlés par le dieu de la Malice. Mais ça n'effacerait rien de leur culpabilité.

Le brun soupira.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Loki avait envahi une bonne partie des Etats-Unis et du Canada. Le nord résistait encore un peu ainsi que la Californie.

Steve était aux portes du Mexique et les Chitauris survolaient l'océan Atlantique pour aller conquérir l'Europe. L'Angleterre était en première ligne, ensuite la Belgique, le France, Les Pays-bas...

Le monde commençait à tomber comme une mouche devant le pouvoir du dieu et de ses sbires. L'Europe ne serait certainement pas préparée à ce type d'invasion et Tony supposait qu'elle tomberait encore plus vite que le Canada !

Oui mais au fait, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

Il ne savait pas, il était perdu. Totalement.

Après avoir rendu les Avengers ''out'', Loki avait ordonné qu'on le jette dans une cellule – ce qui revenait plus ou moins à la cave de la tour- jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait besoin. Mais Tony se rappelait juste de cette pièce comme étant incomplète. Il avait prévu 4 étages en dessous de la tour pour toutes sortes d'utilisations. Des parkings souterrains en prime. Les 2 premiers étages l'étaient et le 3ème n'était autre qu'une collection, et réserve, surtout, incroyable de vins d'exceptions. Il fallait quand même qu'il sache accueillir des invités !

Mais le 4ème ? Il n'était pas fini, loin de là d'ailleurs. Il pensait faire... un sous-sol en cas d'invasion comme celle-ci. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans une de ses histoires de cataclysme et fin du monde une fois, mais pas deux ! Il avait arrêté les travaux parce qu'il s'était rappelé qu'il était Iron man, et qu'Iron man ne craint rien, surtout une invasion extraterrestre.

Finalement il aurait dû moins surdimensionné son ego.

Enfin bon, il était enfermé dans une pièce, complètement sombre, froide et assez humide avec un garde bien humain devant sa porte. Et pour seule lumière : son réacteur ARK.

Au début il trouvait des occupations. Il faisait des ombres chinoises, il était maintenant passé maître en la matière. Il revoyait ses théorèmes, ses formules, ses armures et les modifications qu'il pourrait apporter. Il chantait, du moins sifflait la mélodie. Il dormait. Il essayait de s'imaginer les moindres recoins de la tour. Il tapait même parfois la discussion avec un garde. Celui-ci était bien conscient et s'était juste vu contraint d'accepter le marché de rejoindre les troupes ennemis. Il préférait cela plutôt que de se faire retourner le cerveau par de la magie. C'est aussi de lui qu'il tenait toutes les nouvelles et les progressions constantes du dieu.

Tony essayait de voir un moyen de sortir, un moyen de vaincre le dieu ainsi que l'armée mais comment ? Il était seul face à des centaines. Des milliers. Il était le seul des Avengers à être conscient et il devrait certainement se battre contre eux s'il voulait gagner la guerre.

Mais tout d'abord, il fallait un moyen de rejoindre Loki. S'il voulait avoir une chance, il fallait avoir Loki. C'était lui le chef, le roi de la montagne et tout ce qu'il voulait d'autre.

Il entendit du bruit dehors, il releva la tête et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Il écouta un instant, c'était bien la voix de son compagnon qu'il entendait. Il attendit que l'autre molosse s'en aille et il commença la conversation.

« -Hey, John. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Tony l'entendit soupirer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon à savoir. Mais il finit par recevoir une réponse :

« -Ils ont atteint l'Angleterre. Ils ont mis 5 minutes pour l'envahir et rejoindre le continent. Tous les pays de l'est y sont passés. Il paraîtrait qu'ils sont occupés de passer l'Allemagne comme si de rien n'était. »

« -Et le Mexique ? »

« -Colonisé. Plus rien n'est autre que Chitauris ou Loki. Le Sud essaye de résister mais les tactiques de Steve sont assez fortes et aucun peuple ne peut résister à Thor et sa foudre. Et encore moins quand Hulk est envoyé en prime. La fin du monde s'est pour bientôt. Et c'est Loki qui la tient en main. »

Tony soupira, tout ça ne menait qu'à la destruction et il fallait qu'il arrête cela ! C'était Iron man quand même ! Et Iron man trouve toujours une solution à tout.

« -Il faut que j'aille le voir et que je lui mette une bonne raclée. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. »

« -Ne rêve pas trop. Il y a failli avoir un attentat ici même. L'agent Barton est encore plus sur ses gardes et il ne lâche plus Loki d'une semelle. Quant la veuve noire, elle a retrouvé les auteurs et les a tués. Avec une nouveauté, elle le fait savoir pour qu'aucun autre ne tente de faire la même chose. Monsieur Stark, notre pays a déjà connu pas mal de guerre mais il faut mettre un terme à cette folie. L'histoire ne veut pas recommencer une nouvelle guerre mondiale, elle a déjà trop souffert de la seconde, pourtant c'est la même qui commence à se reproduire. »

« -Je sais John. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le SHIELD ne fait rien, on ne sait même pas où ils sont ceux là d'ailleurs. Et je ne peux rien faire du fond de ma cellule... »

Il secoua la tête, il refusait pourtant de s'avouer vaincu. Tant que la vie subsiste, alors il y a de l'espoir ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda alors à John :

« -Fais moi voir Loki. Par n'importe quel moyen mais je dois le voir. »

X

Il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps, juste le tour de garde de John et quelques minutes après le départ de celui-ci, il revint avec l'ordre d'amener le prisonnier au dieu. L'autre garde trouvait cela suspect mais il dût bien se plier à cette volonté de Loki car ce dernier avait rédigé un message pour le garde en question -juste au cas où-.

La montée de sa propre tour lui avait paru prendre des heures entières.

A chaque étage qu'ils passaient, Tony se souvenait de ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes, mais pour rien au monde il voulait voir ce en quoi ces étages avaient été transformés à présent.

Il fixait d'ailleurs son reflet dans les portes en aluminium de l'ascenseur. Le résultat était franchement triste à voir. Sa barbe avait fameusement poussé, il était sale comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos, il avait donc bien maigri et c'était assez problématique s'il voulait combattre un dieu en pleine forme. Mais il avait encore son esprit, c'était tout à son honneur... et à son avantage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage, il fut un peu poussé par John pour qu'il avance mais Tony ne pouvait pas. Il était simplement ébahi par la nouvelle décoration de ce qui fut son salon. Tout était bien plus sombre, les couleurs surtout. Il y avait toujours sa baie-vitrée -pour que Loki puisse admirer son œuvre très certainement- et c'était bien mieux comme cela.

Le bar était envolé, à la place se trouvait un trône où le dieu était très bien assis. Des humains étaient à ses côtés pour sa protection. Sur un mur étaient placées des cartes de différents pays, du monde, une carte d'Yggradsil dessinée par le dieu.

Tony finit par avancer d'un pas, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de temps pour deviner que Clint était assis au-dessus d'eux, en train de le surveiller de près.

Loki regardait attentivement l'ingénieur qui s'avançait doucement vers le trône, jusqu'à ce que John ne lui dise de s'arrêter. En réalité la venue de ce prisonnier intéressait fortement le dieu de la malice. Cependant un détail semblait lui déplaire.

« -Est-ce vraiment comme cela que tu présentes un invité à ton roi, John ? »

Ce dernier semblait confus, il n'avait jamais fait cela.

« -Laisse le se laver et s'habiller, je veux qu'il soit irréprochable. » reprit Loki.

John acquiesça et repartit une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Tony. Ils descendirent à l'étage du bas, apparemment le dieu connaissait de très bon plombier. Tony soupira, il songeait à détruire cette tour une fois qu'ils triompheraient du dieu. Il y aurait trop de mauvais souvenirs ici.

« -Il n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur ton maître. » fit remarqué Tony alors qu'il passait une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il sortit de la douche, tout propre et bien mieux dans sa peau.

« -Il ne l'est jamais. Et cela m'étonne qu'il ait acceptait la demande que je lui ais faite à ton propos. Il aurait décapité celui qui aurait eu la même audace que toi. » répondit clairement John tout en lui passant une barre énergétique.

« -Ne sous estime pas mon talent de séducteur. Même six pieds sous terre j'arrive encore à plaire. »

John parut se détendre un peu en rigolant.

Le ventre un peu plus plein, Tony s'attaqua à sa barbe. Il la fit comme il en avait l'habitude avant d'être enfermé et John lui coupa les cheveux. Le garde avait prévu des vêtements de rechange quand l'ingénieur se lavait.

C'est tout habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jeans que le brun sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Il se sentit bien mieux d'ailleurs.

« -Au fait, que lui as-tu pondu pour que je puisse le voir ? » l'interrogea Tony.

« -Je lui ais dit que tu étais prêt à te rallier à nous. »

« -Quoi ?! »

« -Tu as dit n'importe quel moyen, c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. »

« -Tu as conscience que je vais me faire tuer à la minute où ils vont découvrir la supercherie. »

« -Ils devront me tuer d'abord. »

Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, il n'était pas très confiant sur ce coup-là mais il devait faire puis c'était mieux que '' le prisonnier veut pouvoir se prostituer à vous en échange d'une chambre plus spacieuse, aérée, lumineuse et attachée à une salle de bain.''

« -Merci quand même John. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Le brun s'avança vers l'ascenseur mais il fut arrêter par son ami qui lui disait qu'il avait reçu de nouvelles instructions. L'ingénieur trouvait cela assez étrange mais il était forcé de céder, c'était lui le prisonnier après tout.

Ils parcoururent un couloir où Tony préférait fixer le sol plutôt que de voir l'état des murs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte peinte en noire. John ouvrit la porte, il faisait tout aussi noir dans la pièce mais Tony y avança tout de même.

Il n'avait pourtant pas prévu que John ne le suive pas. La porte se referma derrière lui et il se paralysa. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Natasha, prête à lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Ou même Clint. Avec son réacteur ARK, il ne voyait pas toute l'étendue de la pièce, elle était un peu trop grande. Par contre son adversaire voyait très bien le visage de Tony. Ce qui ne le mettait pas forcément en position de force.

« -Eh bien voilà... Vous êtes bien plus beau comme cela. »

Le ton de la voix n'était nullement inconnue de Tony.

« -Combien sommes nous exactement dans cette pièce ? »

« -Juste vous et moi. »

Il pouvait deviner un sourire au coin des lèvres du dieu. C'était tellement prévisible comme réaction. La chose qui le chiffonnait était pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

« -Il paraîtrait que vous voulez grossir nos rangs. Impressionnant Stark. »

« -Vous ne pourriez pas allumer la lumière que je puisse admirer votre magnifique puissance et beauté ? »

« -Ne faites pas le malin avec moi. Je n'allumerais rien du tout. »

« -Et moi, puis je vous allumer ? »

Il avait dit ça avec un de ses grands sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Loki rit un peu. Mais Tony ne se décontractait pas pour autant.

« -Ne commencez pas à jouer Stark, vous risquez de ne plus rien contrôler. »

« -Cela ne me dérange pas, du moment que je puisse vous rendre un peu plus souriant votre majesté. »

« -Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, vous comme moi savons que vous ne rejoindrez jamais notre côté. Nous savons aussi que si vous vouliez me voir ce n'était que pour essayer de me tuer et de renverser la tendance qui colonise maintenant une bonne partie du monde. »

« -Hum.. Je ne vois pas en quoi coloniser des vendeurs de tacos ou de frites font de vous une réelle menace pour nos vies à tous. »

« -Oh, moi ? Je ne fais que diriger les Chitauris. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut craindre. »

« -Si vous tombez , ils to- »

« -Resterons. Il n'y a pas que moi. Une fois Midgard complètement tombé, que je sois enfermé ou pas, Midgard restera au fond du gouffre. Un royaume puissant. Indestructible. Immortel. »

« -Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous n'êtes qu'un employé. Dites moi , si vous décevez vos supérieurs avant que la Terre ne soit complètement ''Lokienne'', ils en penseront quoi, vos boss ? J'espère qu'ils vous tortureront. »

« -Aucune importance, cela n'arrivera pas. Les Avengers sont dans mon camps. »

« -Pas tous. Et tant qu'un Avengers restera, vous devriez craindre pour votre règne. Parce que je trouverais un moyen de ramener chacun d'entre eux et sachez qu'ils ne seront pas vraiment contents quand ils reviendront. »

« -Ils ne reviendront pas ! »

« -Natasha a ramené Clint une fois pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire une seconde fois ? »

« -ASSEZ ! »

Un sourire triomphant ornait les lèvres de Tony. Le dieu n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins le fait qu'on puisse remettre en cause tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Dommage pour lui, Tony était un as pour cela.

Il sentit une présence se lever. Loki avait donc enfin décidé de se montrer. Il pourrait un peu plus jouer. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait gagné, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour dominer Migard, une seule lueur brillait encore dans le regard de Loki : la honte.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était que détruire une génération, voir plusieurs, d'êtres humains. Et il allait continuer tout ce charabia. C'était vain. Que gagnerait-il encore ? Il gouvernait sur une grande surface de la planète, bientôt sur le monde entier. Il n'aurait plus rien à gagner, le monde serait déjà à ses pieds.

Tony savait que le prince voulait juste gagner, toujours et encore plus. Il n'avait plus de challenge acceptable sans les Avengers. Il ne pourrait plus rien gagner si les ennemis n'étaient pas là pour perdre. Alors voilà d'une des raisons pour laquelle le dieu l'avait laissé sortir.

Il voulait gagner face à ce qui restait d'Iron man.

« -Que c'est lâche... »

« -Quoi ? » Loki n'avait pas bien comprit le sens de la phrase de l'ingénieur. Et ce dernier pouvait très bien le voir maintenant qu'il s'était assez rapproché du faisceaux de lumière du réacteur ARK.

« -Vous vous cachez. Vous avez tout mais vous ne voulez rien. Vous êtes trop lâche pour l'avouer alors vous faite autre chose de tout aussi lâche. Pourquoi ne pas attaquer Tony Stark ? Pour encore gagner. De toute façon, je suis certain qu'il va perdre puisqu'il n'est plus rien. »

« -Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« -Alors pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici ? Pour une partie de carte ? »

Cette fois-ci, il avait marqué un point. Et le dieu n'avait pas encore tout vu.

« -Ou voulez vous juste me voir depuis tout ce temps. Pour mes beaux yeux n'est-ce pas ? Ou mon caractère ? Vous aimez au fond qu'on vous résiste. C'est plus dur à avoir, ça vous excite tout autant que de torturer les gens. »

Une pression -et pas des moindres- se fit ressentir autour du cou de Tony. Il avait touché un point sensible apparemment.

« -Ne parlez pas à votre roi de cette manière Stark. »

« -Vous n'êtes pas mon roi. »

Il se fit jeter sur le mur un peu plus loin. Le brun essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le faire. Le dieu semblait fou de rage, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que l'ingénieur se prit un coup de pied dans le torse ?

Il avait du mal à respirer. Et le dieu n'était toujours pas calmé. Quel dommage que Tony ait ce cœur n'est ce pas ? Ça aurait été plus facile pour le contrôler. Enfin, il fallait être réaliste. Il aurait pu le lui enlever lui même s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais non, il avait besoin qu'un des Avengers soit encore là. Pour lui donner du challenge, ou juste pour l'arrêter. Qui savait ?

« -Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire maintenant, votre seigneurie ? » lança Tony sur un ton de totale ironie et il le faisait d'ailleurs comprendre en riant un peu.

« -Je devrais vous faire tuer pour ce que vous osez dire. »

« -Mais vous ne le faites pas, ce qui traduit bien toute l'ambiguïté de notre relation. »

« -Arrêtez de parler pour dire des idioties. »

« -Totalement d'accord avec vous. JARVIS finit de jouer, envoie moi mon bébé. »

« -Tout de suite monsieur. »

Tony se régala de voir le tête de Loki à ce moment-là. Mais en réalité, il souriait également pour une autre raison : la voix de son IA faisait tellement de bien après toutes des journées d'isolement.

« -COMMENT ?! » avait de suite rugi le dieu.

« -Nous avons tous des secrets n'est ce pas mon petit bouc ? »

S'en était trop pour le Jotun. Il saisit la gorge du brun et le jeta dans le lit. Ce dernier se retint de faire une réflexion du style : ''on passe déjà aux choses sérieuses ?'' ce qui pouvait énerver un peu plus Loki.

Mais le dieu avait prévu tout autre chose, il abandonna vite son sceptre pour aller se placer au dessus de l'humain. Il réduisit la chemise blanche du génie en lambeaux. Mais inutile de se faire de faux espoirs ou de faux cauchemars.

Loki plaque sa main sur le réacteur ARK. Cette fois-ci, Tony savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir s'en souffrir même un minimum. Il savait que cette fois-ci tout serait fini. Loki était décidé, il viendrait à bout des Avengers.

Tony tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper la main du Jotun, de griffer le dieu mais rien n'y faisait. Et le dieu commença à tirer.

L'ingénieur le ressentait bien trop fort, on lui arrachait littéralement une partie de lui. Et entièrement ! Il tentait de ne pas crier mais la chaire s'arrachait avec le réacteur. Il souffrait, il grimaçait, il retenait ses cris.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Loki se retourna un quart de seconde avant de se faire littéralement éjecter. Tony n'avait pas quitté ses bracelets une seule fois. Et l'armure réagissait encore avec eux, il fallait juste un peu de temps.

L'ingénieur reprit un maximum de forces pour pouvoir se glisser dans sa chère armure. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

Il pointa directement sa main vers son tortionnaire.

« -Sans ton sceptre, tu es aussi nu que moi sans mon armure. » avait simplement lancé Tony avant de lui envoyer une charge dans le ventre. Il survivrait, c'était un dieu quand même.

Il devait juste avouer, qu'il serait certainement mort à présent sans John. Oui, c'était grâce à lui tout cela. Tony lui avait demandé de rebrancher JARVIS quand il aurait finit son tour de garde et avant de parler à Loki. L'IA avait bien vite compris qu'il ne devrait surtout pas agir avant une instruction de son créateur, c'était primordial pour le bon déroulement du reste. John avait risqué sa vie, car il suffisait que Natasha le découvre en train de rebouter JARVIS pour qu'il soit considéré comme traître et exécuté sur le champs.

C'était certainement la dernière chose qu'aurait voulu Tony.

Mais le brun n'avait juste pas prévu une chose : Loki n'était finalement pas si nu sans son sceptre. Et la charge qui aurait dû le propulser sur le mur derrière, le traversa. L'ingénieur réussit à cacher un étonnement. Comment c'était possible ce genre de chose là ?

Loki commença à rire en se redressant pour enfin être droit comme un '' i ''.

« -Vous semblez vouloir avoir des points communs avec moi Stark. Ça ne sera jamais le cas. Sachez le. »

Tony savait que le dieu n'avait pas vraiment tord sur ce point là mais il y avait forcément quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'avoir l'avantage non ? Et puis une phrase de Thor lui revint en tête. Dans son armure, il souriait en coin.

« -Bien sur que si. Nous en avons un. » avait fait doucement Tony. Il savait que le dieu s'énerverait certainement et que la colère nous faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il comptait d'ailleurs là dessus.

« -Et lequel ? » demanda Loki, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« -Le rejet de notre père. Il ne nous a jamais regardé. Mon père préférait son industrie. Le vôtre, Thor. Nous avons tous les deux connus un père qui ne nous regardait pas. Nous avons dû nous battre nous-même alors que ce père aidait sa préférence. »

Il savait qu'il marquait des points, le dieu avait une tête dépitée au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Quoi de mieux ? Mais Tony avait tout de même prévu le coup de grâce.

« -Enfin, il y a tout de même une différence là dedans. Moi, je n'étais pas adopté. »

Ce fut en quelque sorte LE déclencheur. Le visage de Loki s'était déformé en une grimace de haine. Il n'y avait que cela qui le permettait de tenir encore. La haine et la reconnaissance. Il haïssait son père et il voulait le provoquer encore et encore mais surtout il voulait avoir sa reconnaissance. Juste que son père puisse lui dire qu'il ferait un bon roi, un bon souverain.

Mais le monde avait déjà connu ce genre d'hommes. Et ils étaient tous tombés. Tous.

Tony ne lui laissa même pas le temps de déverser sa rage sur quiconque et une deuxième charge propulsa réellement le dieu sur le mur. C'était bien mieux comme cela.

« -JARVIS, enferme le dans la chambre. Bloque toutes les entrées et les sorties. Et surtout prévient moi si jamais il ose s'échapper. »

« -Bien monsieur. »

Tony alla s'emparer du sceptre de du destin comme il l'appelait avant de rejoindre la porte et de l'ouvrir mais au dernier moment, il se retourna vers le dieu.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, monseigneur. L'air dépité et triste vous rend... assez sexy et je suis sûr que les menottes vous iront à merveille. »

Il rit un peu et sortit enfin de la chambre. La porte se verrouilla instantanément derrière lui. Il avait maintenant plusieurs chose à faire mais d'abord...

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour ensuite monter jusqu'au salon. Les deux humains n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et Clint non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait un nom d'oiseau dans son surnom. Il était toujours perché n'importe où.

Tony se concentra d'abord sur l'archer et lui envoya une charge bien placée mais pour les humains, il leur donna juste un grand coup sur la tête.

Il se retourna, Clint semblait reprendre doucement connaissance tout en se relevant doucement, une main plaquée sur la tête.

« -Mais enfin Stark, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« -Pas le temps d'expliquer en détail. En résumé : Loki a pris la terre en otage et la colonise alors que vous étiez sous son contrôle. Il est actuellement enfermé dans une chambre mais il faut tout de même agir vite et j'ai un plan pour cela. »

X

Retrouver Natasha avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait pris un peu de repos à l'étage d'en bas. De même pour le scientifique qui expérimentait certaines choses douteuses dans le labo. Et d'ailleurs celui-ci fracassa toutes ses recherches en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était un peu plus dur pour Steve et Thor qui étaient partis tous les deux à la conquête du Brésil. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver les deux autres pour le moment. Il fallait surtout plancher sur le problème : comment refermer le portail toujours en activité ? Cela, c'était le docteur Selvig qui le leur dit. Le pauvre scientifique n'avait rien demandé à personne et pourtant Tony le ''sauva'' également sans aucun remord. C'était quand même lui qui avait ouvert ce fichu portail non ? Il pouvait bien les aider un peu !

Et Tony se félicita intérieurement d'avoir repris ce fameux sceptre des mains de Loki tout à l'heure. Il le donna à Natasha -honneur aux femmes avait-il dit- et s'empressa de les amener jusqu'aux toits.

Pour la première fois Tony vit exactement ce qu'avait fait le dieu à la ville de New-York. C'était un véritable carnage. Des corps étaient allongés par terre, les gens erraient sans savoir où aller ou des soldats -soit Chitauris, soit humains- patrouillaient dans le secteur pour prévenir une quelconque rébellion.

Tony se retourna en voyant la rousse prête et en position pour fermer le portail mais Iron man s'interposa.

« -Attendez deux minutes. Barton doit envoyer un petit message à nos chers amis. »

Natasha et Bruce n'avaient pas tout compris jusqu'au moment où ils virent tous les deux, trois têtes chercheuses s'élancer dans le ciel. Elles se dirigèrent directement vers le portail d'où sortait encore un ou deux Chitauris. Tony pouvait voir toutes les manœuvres de Clint et celui-ci eu le temps de les diriger vers le vaisseaux avant de perdre le contact avec les bombes.

Ils aperçurent alors une lumière semblable à une explosion et un bruit arriva peu après. Et Natasha ne perdit plus un seul instant avant de planter le sceptre dans le champs de force et finit par fermer le portail. Bruce et Tony admiraient déjà les premières lueurs de l'espoir renaissant. En bas, les Chitauris tombaient comme des mouches alors que les autres avaient juste l'air d'avoir des vertiges. Ils retrouvaient tous peu à peu leurs esprits.

L'ingénieur se retourna vers Bruce et lui lança :

« -Vous devriez vous tourner vers la psychologie, vous feriez un taba. »

Le physicien rit en l'entendant, il n'avait vraiment pas tord et c'était certainement un problème mais pour l'heure ils devaient surtout retrouver Steve et Thor.

X

Une heure avait suffit à les retrouver. Enfin, ça avait suffit à Thor et à Steve pour les retrouver à la tour.

Ils leur avaient raconté qu'une fois qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs esprits et qu'ils se demandaient vraiment où ils étaient,Thor avait attrapé Steve et s'était lancé avec Mjolnnir.

''Plus jamais'' avait dit Steve, encore un peu traumatisé par cette expérience. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre fin que celle où Loki était enchaîné et ballonné, au centre des Avengers. Le Tesseract ramenant Thor et Loki sur Asgard pour une sanction digne de ce nom. Non, il n'y avait aucune autre fin.

Enfin, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui perturbait Tony. C'était la réponse du Jotun...

le brun s'était approché du dieu et lui avait dit avec un sourire en coin des lèvres :

« -Je vous l'avez dit, les menottes vous vont merveille. Et peuvent même vous rendre un peu attirant. »

Tony avait rigolé mais Loki, rayonnant de son sourire si mystérieux, lui avait pris le col de sa chemise et l'avait avancé vers lui afin de pouvoir lui susurrer une phrase à l'oreille. Une phrase qui lui restera graver au fond de son esprit même bien après le départ des deux dieux.

« -Oui... C'est mon côté sadomasochiste. Mais ne vous cachez pas Stark, je suis sûr qu'au fond ça vous fait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer tous les deux un jour ou l'autre... »


End file.
